The present disclosure relates to a combustor, and more particularly to a cooling arrangement therefor.
Gas turbine combustors have evolved to full hoop shells with attached heat shield combustor liner panels. The liner panels may have relatively low durability due to local hot spots that may cause high stress and cracking. Hot spots are conventionally combated with additional cooling air, however, this may have a potential negative effect on combustor emissions, pattern factor, and profile.
Current combustor field distresses indicate hot spots at junctions and lips. Hot spots may occur at front heat shield panels and, in some instances, field distress propagates downstream towards the front liner panels. The distress may be accentuated in local regions where dedicated cooling is restricted due to space limitations. Hot spots may also appear in regions downstream of diffusion quench holes. In general, although effective, a typical combustor chamber environment includes large temperature gradients at different planes distributed axially throughout the combustor chamber.